1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation assemblies, and more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly removing heat from an electronic component.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous modem electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers generate large amounts of heat during operation. The heat must be efficiently removed from the CPU; otherwise, abnormal operation or damage may result. Typically, a heat dissipation device is mounted on the CPU to remove heat therefrom.
Mostly, holes are defined in printed circuit boards (PCBs). Screws are inserted through the heat dissipation device and engaged within the holes of the PCB to mount the heat dissipation device to the CPU. However, attachment and detachment of the screws are unduly laborious. Furthermore, the PCB is prone to be deformed due to overloaded force on partial portions thereof.
For overcoming the above-mentioned problems, metal piece clips are developed. This kind of clip commonly has a M-shaped profile. The clip comprises a central pressing portion and a pair of engaging portions extending perpendicularly from the pressing portion. The pressing portion is for pressing the heat dissipation device toward the CPU. The engaging portions are for engaging with a socket or a retention module in order to secure the heat dissipation device and render the heat dissipation device to contact the CPU. Unfortunately, tools are required to have the engaging portions engaged with the socket or the retention module. Engagement and disengagement of the clip from the socket or the retention module are still unduly laborious. Furthermore, the heat dissipation device is prone to displace relative to the CPU. This adversely affects the heat conduct capability from the CPU to the heat dissipation device.